Forgotten Memories
by Annetje
Summary: In Harry's 6th year at Hogwards there is a new teather DADA this one however stirs up memories from Severus Snape, is he still going to be fine? I started this before HBP where Snape's just mean, I like to keep it that way....
1. The arrival

**Writers Note: This was my first Fanfic, the original is in Dutch. English is not my native language so if you find any mistakes please review. I do know this chapter is a bit short but the next one is going to be longer, I promise. Do review whether you like it or not, please? pretty please with a cherry on top?**

The arrival

The 6th school year just started for Harry, Ron and Hermoine. Dumbledore had said what he had too and they just started eating when the doors of the great hall flew open at once and in the middle of the doorway stood a figure in a black cape. All conversations stopped and everyone looked at the figure who now was walking straight at Dumbledore, everybody held their breath. When the figure stood in front of Dumbledore it bend over and kissed the old man on his cheek. He smiled, how was this possible?

Then it looked like the figure whispered something to Dumbledore, the man nodded and pointed at an empty chair next to Snape. The figure whispered again and Dumbledore pointed at the door on the other side of the head table. The figure walked to the door.

When the door closed Dumbledore stood up and said: "I'd like to introduce you to you new defence against the dark arts teacher but seen it's been a long trip I'm afraid I have to postpone it for a little wile, I'm going to check if everything is okay and further I wish you all a nice meal." He whispered something to McGonagall and walked to the door. When he close it behind him the whole hall began to mutter about who the figure was.

Ron was completely convinced that it was a very mean, murdering ex-deatheater who had brainwashed Dumbledore and would kill everyone. Parvatti otherwise, thought Dumbledore re-hired Mad-eye-Moody but after Hermoine pointed out that the figure didn't walk with a limp she wasn't too sure of that. Finally everyone went to bed with the weirdest ideas about brainwashing men who had crime-sheets even Voldemort himself couldn't exceed.

When they got up next morning was the seat next to Prof. Snape however still empty which stayed this was until diner when there was a young woman next too him, she couldn't be elder than 35, had long brown hair until a little over her shoulders and looked very uncomfortable under all the attention, seen she was staring continuously at her plate. When the diner was about to start Dumbledore stood up and spoke: "I'd like to introduce you to your new DADA teacher prof. Christina Black..." Then she stood up, thanks to a poke from Snape and looked into the hall, she had light, deep blue eyes just like Dumbledore and a fresh wound on her cheek. Everyone was muttering, did they hear Dumbledore correct, did he just say Black? That was impossible! Then she was family of that murderer that died last year... But before discussion was possible Dumbledore continued: "Seen she had a rough trip as I said last night she won't be teaching until next week that means all lessons DADA will be cancelled until next Monday. Have a good meal!" And they both sat down, Christina indeed with a surprisingly red blush on her cheeks that Dumbledore only made worse by giving her a smile.

During the diner everybody spoke about her last name and the fact that her eyes had the same colour as Dumbledore's. Within a couple of minutes there where large discussions about if she was family of Sirius Black or Albus Dumbledore. So no one noticed that Christina herself was having a rather nice talk with prof. Snape... well almost no one cause there were two sets of eye's that did notice, one from the head table and one from the Gryffindor table...

**Now please press the pretty grey-violet button underneath which says GO after the text Submit Review...**


	2. The arrival Diary Christina

**WN: This is the last chapter from Christina's POV it's longer than the last one (as I promised) **

**I haven't told you that this is the way I'm going to do things yet so I will now: This is the way I'm going to do things, (:P) I'm first going to write normally and than in Diary-form. (Now I've told that, here is the next chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter but these characters aren't mine, they're from the great and wonderful JKR, except Christina, She's MINE!(BUAHAHAHA)

* * *

**

_Monday September 6th 1991_

Dear diary,

As I walked into the great hall everything got really quiet, which wasn't surprisingly since I looked like a dementor. I had too since I was all scratched and wounded that I could have been family from Alastor Moody, a friend of my grandfathers', he is an ex-auror and has even lost a piece of his nose in a fight with death-eaters. Whatever, I'm straying from the subject, I walked to my grandfather and the tension got really high. I could feel that every single pair of eyes was fixated on me, at that moment I was really happy with the cape that a nice auror gave to me after my little accident with a vampire a couple years ago, it was like this, we were on a vacation in Russia and I'm straying again. Anyway I walked up to my grandfather, kissed him on the cheek and asked him how he was doing, it was fine and he pointed me my seat, at this moment I bent a little backwards so there fell a little light on my face and he could see the scratches he didn't express it but I could see the fear in his eyes. I asked if I could first freshen up a bit so I could heal my wounds later. He agreed and pointed me where I should go, the hall was still completely quiet and actually it was fairly frightening so without looking into the hall I walked to the door and entered the small room.

I heard him tell the students that he couldn't introduce me because I've had a long trip, I'm so happy, now I don't have to scare them with my mutilated appearance. Well... it isn't actually mutilated but it's close enough.

Anyway, several minutes later my grandfather walks in and looks at me with that twinkling in his eyes and asked me what I've been up to, also he told me I didn't have to teach until next Monday but that he did like it if I accompany them while eating.

I took of my cape and now I really frightened him, I saw it. I probably looked rather terrifying so I couldn't blame him, I had an open wound on my back from my left shoulder till my right hip, a wound across the whole bottom of my right arm, scratches everywhere and multiple bruises. To be honest I'd rather not look in the mirror right now.

After a couple of seconds the twinkle came back in his eyes and he looked at me with semi-surprised look in his eyes before asking me how I got such an impressive collection injuries. Then I started to explain about how I bumped into Peter Pettigrew and our duel, when I told him how he was probably still hanging upside down above the furious hologram hippogriff I let loose in his living room we both laughed because it was typical for me to do such thing since I love to tease death-eaters, not that I was the type to put people in life danger, I am way to good for that.

After the diner prof. McGonagall came in with madame Pomfrey and amazingly enough Severus Snape. Without knowing it I stared at him which wasn't odd since the last time we saw each other was kind of euhm... strange, to say it that way. I'll tell another time why. So I was staring at him, and at once I felt a terrible pain on my back. I turned around, madame Pomfrey was cleaning my wound with alcohol. I can tell you that it hurt more then when wormtail made the wound. While I was kicking the bucket grandfather whispered something to Severus, I didn't knew he was a professor yet, he noted and walked away. Prof. McGonagall sat in front of me and asked if I was okay, I noted. She congratulated me with my job as DADA teacher and walked back to grandfather who probably explained her what had happened to me. I tried so hard to hear what they were saying that I didn't noticed Severus came back in, so logically I was surprised when I heard his voice behind me: "How did you get this done?" I felt my body stiffen, not on purpose but just by the hint of concern in his voice. I wondered if he still cared about me but banned the thought immediately because it wasn't possible. He'd said it himself.

Then I realised I had to answer and said a bit awkward: "Euhm... had a little fight. Pettigrew wasn't all to happy that I got a bit angry because of what happened to my half-brother at the end of the last school-year." He got what I meant, I could just sense that he knew what it was to see the little bit that's left of your family get even smaller.

He squatted in front of me, lifted up my head with his finger and looked deep into my eyes, I thought: "Romantic..." until he said: "Would you never ever tap memories from me." It wasn't an actual question, more a confirmation. What else could I do besides not?

Then he stood up and went to grandfather and McGonagall and terribly enough I could do nothing else but to stare at him helplessly...

"Done!" I heard at once, I completely forgot madame Pomfrey was behind me. She repeated: "Your back is done, do you want me to continue with your arm?" I, still to taken to answer smiled and held up my arm. She asked me to lie down so she could place a cloth with healing potion on my face. As I laid there with the cloth on my face the torture stared again, only now with my arm.

When she was done and I looked perfect, except for a wound on my cheek that for some reason wouldn't close, grandfather brought me to my room and wished me goodnight.

Now I'm on my bed cursing my actions and hoping that Severus isn't giving me the silence-treatment for a month like he did last time I tapped his feelings. The funny thing is that I completely control my powers, except when he's near, then I'm of my stroke...

Love Christina

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Tuesday September 7th 1999_

Dear diary,

Thank god, Severus isn't giving me the silence-treatment, but let's start at the beginning. I woke up this afternoon, yes it was already 13.45 I'd already expected that they won't wake me because of the whole fight thing, and there was this lovely brunch next to my bed, I'm so happy I'm back at Hogwarts! I mean you can hardly serve yourself 'breakfast' on the bed can you?

When I finished eating I took a bath in my **private bathroom! **I've never had one of those at Hogwarts. After I did my make-up and got dressed I saw a note lying on my bed, it said:

_Chris,_

_Come a.s.a.p. to my office_

_Grandfather_

Well... he never was a big letter-writer and then you get this. I noticed I was smiling, that was the for the first in a long time. I do smile, but not about these things and not like this. So I went to his office (Thank god there were lessons) to figure out I haven't got the password... What to do? There was no teacher near and the nearest office was a floor higher. So I just stood there being lost when Mrs. Norris came by, you know that retarded animal that Filch loves. I thought that she might tell me the password through her mind.

Okay, dream on, can you see me acting nice to one of world's biggest monster? That went so wrong that when I was finished with her she ran so fast away that she almost hit the wall in her first turn.

At once I heard someone behind me, I turn around to look right in the face of a smiling prof. Flitwick. (er.. well not right in his face, I look over it but he's there) I was so relieved that I picked him up in a hug and almost crushed the poor professor. When he was back on the floor, a bit crumpled maybe, he looked at me still smiling and gave me the password. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. I opened it, none even Felix was gone. Then I saw a letter on his desk with my name on it, it said:

_Dear Chris,_

_I'm sorry I'm not here, there's been an accident at the ministry of magic. I called you here to tell you that I want you to be at diner tonight, I'm going to introduce you officially._

_See you then, love grandfather_

I turned around, left the office and walked back to my room to sit down at a couch by the fireplace, dazed. He was going to introduce me to the entire school, 600 students and the teachers gazing at me... HELP! I can't do that! When I looked at the clock after what looked like 5 minutes it was 17.45... I would be embraced AND come to late, SHIT! Why do these things always happen to me? Well, I still had 15 minutes but I had to change and stuff so after I did that I ran down the stairs, just in time before the doors opened for the students.

There I was, staring at my empty plate until I'd be 'Introduced officially' as a professor... Grandfather stood up and said: "I'd like to introduce you to your new DADA teacher, prof. Christina Black..." I froze, literally I couldn't move, then I was poked by a deadly irritated looking Severus and I stood up. Grandfather continued: "Seen she had a rough trip as I said last night she won't be teaching until next week that means all lessons DADA will be cancelled until next Monday. Have a good meal!" I sat down a.s.a.p. with the feeling that my head could be used as a traffic-light right now.

Soon al the staring students went back to eating and talking to each other, Severus poked me: "It looked like you where gonna throw up for a minute." You could always count on him for an insult when you absolutely don't need it. I gave him one of my famous death glares and he was quiet, surprised I looked at him, too bad he got his regular 'I don't care' look back and asked me why I became a professor if I couldn't even stand up. I explained (as I was talking to a 4-year old) that I only have that in front of big groups. Then I asked him how he was able to eat in front of so many people, that's how we started talking, It was almost like in the past, almost...

Love Christina

* * *

**This was chapter 2, hope you liked it. Please review if I've made any mistakes, or if you just want to tell me how good it is... :P LOL**


	3. Damn it! Forgot my wand!

WN: I know that it says ON HOLD but I try to translate as soon as I have time. So, here is a new chapter, hope you'll like it :) It's a bit short but it's supposed to be, the next one will be longer...

* * *

Damn it! Forgot my wand! 

The next days went by quietly and only a few people saw Christina outside her room except at meals. She was constantly in her room reading books and planning her lessons until Christmas. When it was the Monday she was supposed to teach for the first time she was late for breakfast and was wearing her robe inside out. When she was walking to the table she found out, turned around and walked out of the great hall. When Harry Ron and Hermione went to the classroom for their first class, two hours of DADA they saw her running by with an apple in her mouth while trying to get her bag over her shoulder.

"She's going to get a burnout before the week is over." Ron commented while they watched her running down the hall. "Ronald, how can you say something like that? She's had a rough enough time, can't you see she's nervous?" Ron looked offended at Hermione: "How should I know that? I'm not Trelawney, though I don't think that would help." "Do you really have to be so immature?" Harry wisely held his tongue, he knew them long enough to know that there was no use in trying to quiet the two of them down.

When they arrived at the classroom Black was sitting behind her desk while the class calmly walked in, when everyone was sitting she threw the core in the basket and closed the door.

"Hello, I'm Christina Black, Prof. Black to you, and I'm here to teach you DADA for the rest of the year. But to do this I need to know what you have learned already." Hermione raised her hand: Until our fourth year we followed the plan, more or less, but last year we only studied the theory."

Black nodded: "Thank you miss...?" "Grainger Professor, Hermione Grainger." "Well thank you miss Grainger. Then I suggest that we'll first do the practice before we start on the new matter."

She picked up the book for the fifth year and started to introduce the first five spells. That they later (in the second hour) would try.

When the bell rang to say the second hour started Black walked to her desk while she told the students that they could practice the movements for the first spell, but that they couldn't do the spell yet.

While the students did that they saw her empty her whole bag, they also saw her whole upper body disappear in the bag and finally they heard her shout: "Damn it! Forgot my wand!"

Everybody startled, she pulled her upper body out of the bag and thought a while. Then she said: "Miss Grainger, you're in control. Just go on with your practice, I'll be right back." After saying this she turned and walked out of the door.

When she came back, a couple of minutes later she waved her wand once and all the tables were placed next to the wall's which left an open space in the middle of the classroom. The students practiced the spells until the bell rang, then Black called for attention: "Great work all of you, Ill see you next Thursday, Goodbye." After she'd done that se waved her wand again and all the tables were placed back to their old place.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione left the classroom Ron titterd: "I never thought I would ever hear a teacher say 'Damn it!', especially not her, she doesn't seem like the type to say those things." Harry and Hermione agreed and they walked together to the great hall for dinner.

* * *

Please review, I'd really like to know what you think... 


End file.
